Forum:Wybory na trzeciego admina
Skoro mamy nowe forum, czas dokończyć stare tematy. Dużo było o następnym adminie, ale jakoś mało zgłoszeń. Teraz czekamy (razem z Vezokiem) na was. Zgłaszajcie się. Następnie zrobimy głosowanie i trzeci admin będzie formalnością. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 08:59, sie 18, 2010 (UTC) Ja mogę się zgłosić?--OpiekunŻycia 09:24, sie 18, 2010 (UTC) A są jakieś warunki? --The Champ Is Here!!! 09:27, sie 18, 2010 (UTC) Żadnych specjanych warunków. Zwycięzca wygra większością głosów Vezok999 10:00, sie 18, 2010 (UTC) Pamiętajcie, ze wygrać to nie wszystko. Będzie okres próbny, my z Kopaką ostatecznie zdecydujemy, czy ktoś się nadaje --Vezok999 10:12, sie 18, 2010 (UTC) Wow Zivo i Mantu. Nie wiedziałem, że admin to władca :P Bycie administratorem to nie jest przywilej, tylko obowiązek. Myślisz, że jak jesteś adminem to jesteś kimś lepszym? I będziesz jak pan D bluzgał wszystkim naokoło bo sądzisz, że jesteś ważniejszy i nietykalny? Może wy nie, ale nie odpisujcie, bo to przemowa dla ogółu Administrator, to nie władca, to raczej sługa. Musi robić to o co proszą go użytkownicy. Inaczej będzie złym administratorem.--Guurahk 08:39, sie 19, 2010 (UTC) Nie do końca. Nie tyle sługa, co raczej przedstawiciel, rozjemca sporów, ale z pewnością nie władca.--Kani--Nui 07:59, sie 20, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... Rozjemca, przedstawiciel. Dodaj jeszcze koronę i mamy króla :D Po prostu już prędzej sługa niż władca. Słuchaj musisz zawsze każdą natchnioną przemowę zarżnąć? To była metafora w mord... znaczy się pyszczek jeża. Jezderkusie, co tu za dosłowni ludzie siedzą 8/--Guurahk 08:15, sie 20, 2010 (UTC) Kurde, 7 zgłszeń, to kto tu będzie kurde głosował ;D ? I tak, admin to na pewno obowiązek, chociaż na fannclubie trochę mniej wymagający niż na EB Vezok999 09:24, sie 20, 2010 (UTC) A kto będzie wybierał? The Champ Is Here!!! 09:36, sie 20, 2010 (UTC) Userzy i admini, którzy nie kandydują Vezok999 09:51, sie 20, 2010 (UTC) Czyli,.... kto?? - Vezoook! i "Elll Rurkiiiiins"! The Champ Is Here!!! 11:58, sie 20, 2010 (UTC) Czyli co, wszyscy co chcieli to się zgłosili? Jak nie, to macie czas do niedzieli. Później zrobimy głosowanie (które będzie trwało tydzień) i wyłonimy trzeciego admina. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 19:50, sie 23, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... Głosować będę jeszcze ja, bo nie kandyduję. A z pozostałych nie-kandydujących to jeszcze Banderwil. 4 osoby. Wow, naprawdę dużo. A ja już mam swojego faworyta :D Lord Vox 19:59, sie 23, 2010 (UTC) Ja też mam faworyta. I on pewnie o tym wie (ten faworyt). Banderwil A Lhikan Nuva? On też będzie głosował. W sumie 5 osób. A kandydatów jest 7. Zapewne nowy admin wygra 2 głosami. --CesarzSkorpion 09:35, sie 24, 2010 (UTC) A, zapomniałem o Kaijo i Barcie, ale oni żadko wchodzą na wikie, więc pewnie niewiedzą nawet o głosowaniu. --CesarzSkorpion 09:38, sie 24, 2010 (UTC) No to kiedy się zacznie to głosowanie? Im wcześniej, tym mniej osób się dopisze - i tak jest już za duuuuuuuuuuuuużo, jak na taką liczbę userów. - Kopaka ustala, kiedy głosujemy. (Głosować będą z tego co wiem jeszcze Malum121 i Panrahk17) --Vezok999 12:47, sie 24, 2010 (UTC) Kopaka już napisał kiedy. Spójrzcie nieco w górę. I witam wszystkim. Jacob95 14:55, sie 24, 2010 (UTC) Jacob, bez urazy, ale ty głosować nie będziesz mógł Vezok999 15:21, sie 24, 2010 (UTC) Spoko, rozumiem. Na razie muszę wszystko ogarnąć. --Jacob95 15:26, sie 24, 2010 (UTC) Dokładnie. Sorki Jacob, ale na razie jesteś tutaj "za młody"...a termin podawałem, do niedzieli zbieramy jeszcze kandydatów (jeśli jeszcze jacyś są) i wtedy definitywnie robię głosowanie, które będzie trwało tydzień (myślę, że starczy). Bądź co bądź trzeci admin będzie od nowego roku szkolnego. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 18:59, sie 24, 2010 (UTC) mam nadziej, że tydzień wystarczy. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 17:20, sie 29, 2010 (UTC) Ja się wycowuje,tym razem nie mam szans,spróbuje kiedy będe bardziej popularny -- The Dark Warrior 20:05, sie 29 20:06 (UTC) Guurahk na prowadzeniu, Zivo i Kani tuż za nim - no tego że Gresha250 prześcignę, to się nie spodziewałem. Dzięki, Vox.--Kani--Nui 18:32, sie 29, 2010 (UTC) Czyli chyba nic się do jutra nie zmieni i Guurahk zostanie trzecim adminem. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 10:17, wrz 4, 2010 (UTC) Nikt na mnie nie zagłosował.... chlip :(, buuuuuuuuuu, clip :( - żart :) - Zgłoszenia *Będę władał sprawiedliwie i demokratycznie, towarzysze *Widzicie mnie na EB - wiecie, jak się sprawuję * __KopakaNuva 20:13, sie 18, 2010 (UTC) *The Champ Is Here!!! 06:49, sie 19, 2010 (UTC) *Ślubuje pomagać userom,stworzę szablon Witamy! i będę władcą o dobrym sercu. *To może ja też się wkręcę? 8) *Kani--Nui 07:48, sie 20, 2010 (UTC) -- Obiecuję być sumiennym i dobrym Adminem. Będę wchodził na Fanclub codziennie (chyba, że nie będzie takiej możliwości), postaram się być sprawiedliwy i odpowiedzialny. Głosowanie A więc ogłaszam wszem i wobec, że głosowanie na Trzeciego Admina wygrał Guurahk! El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 08:27, wrz 5, 2010 (UTC) Ogromnie dziękuje wszystkim którzy na mnie zagłosowali i przykro mi, że pozostali kandydaci nie mogli również wygrać. Dobrze, cóż, mam zamiar wprowadzić wiele nowego i (mam nadzieję) dobrego. Jeśli się nie wywiążę z moich obowiązków admina możecie mnie zlinczować w internetowy sposób :D.--Guurahk 20:07, wrz 5, 2010 (UTC) :Dajcie mi w takim razie drut kolczasty. Horseless Horseman 09:55, kwi 7, 2013 (UTC) :Huhu, Bandek ale masz zapłon Horseless]] Horseman 12:02, kwi 7, 2013 (UTC) :Zamknij się Bandek >.> Ajson 12:14, kwi 7, 2013 (UTC) :Nie wpraszaj się, lamo. Teraz to jest pomiędzy mną a Lhikanem >.> Horseless Horseman 12:16, kwi 7, 2013 (UTC) :"Nie wpraszaj się, lamo." Pfff, i kto to mówi ._______. Ajson 12:36, kwi 7, 2013 (UTC) :Skończmy ten spam tutaj, widzimy się na dyskusji... >.> Horseless Horseman 13:02, kwi 7, 2013 (UTC) Możesz jaśniej? ;) The Champ Is Here!!! 12:17, wrz 6, 2010 (UTC) Zobacz sobie Custom to zobaczysz co ze mnie Kost3x zrobił :D Ban na rok czy więcej i zrobienie ze mnie spamera. Jeden z userów (chyba Dawgra) wpisał mnie we wrogach jako: "Guurahk i reszta spamerów" xD--Guurahk 13:08, wrz 6, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm.... a może by pocztą wirusa przesłać? :) -